


Group W

by minkhollow



Category: Sneakers
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, otw_onlinecon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo, somewhat to his dismay, isn't the only one around for Thanksgiving break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group W

**Author's Note:**

> Another otw_onlinecon thing, from the prompt-grab-bag post.  
> Characters belong to Universal Pictures; quoted music belongs to Arlo Guthrie.

He's not the first one to the lab, which both disappoints and confuses Cosmo. It's Thanksgiving, after all, and a good 80 percent of campus went home; he only didn't because it's easier on his parents' wallet if he waits until the dorm closes for Christmas. Whoever beat him in brought a record player, which seems to be spouting off more of a story than a song.

_"I wanted to be the all-American kid from New York..."_

And then Cosmo spots the varsity jacket draped across a chair, and sighs. "Marty, are you back there somewhere?"

Sure enough, Martin Brice (who's nice enough, but apparently can do no wrong - or at least not get caught in the act) sticks his head out from behind a server. "Oh, hey. Don't mind me, I'm just catching up on something."

"Don't you live close enough to go home?"

"I do, but Portland's a bit of a long haul. Figured I wouldn't really get there in time for any of the exciting stuff."

Cosmo sighs again, hoping it's not too obvious that he was looking forward to having the lab to himself for five days, and settles in at one of the other servers. After a few minutes, the background noise - not exactly music, for all it's got an ongoing guitar theme - sinks into the foreground again.

_"I mean, I'm sittin' here on the Group W bench because you want to know if I'm moral enough to join the Army, burn women and kids' houses and villages after being a litterbug."_

"...Politics?"

"Sort of," Marty says, sounding half distracted by whatever he's working on. "It's pretty funny, but the guy's got a good point. More than one way to change the world."

It takes a bit for Cosmo to go back to his work, and even then, he's a little sidetracked by the new information. He hadn't realized Marty had any interest in changing the way the world works - maybe it's worth talking to him about something other than classes after all.


End file.
